Imperial Academy
The Imperial Academy is an academy that prepares people for the Imperial Military. Appearances * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 (Mentioned Only) * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal (Mentioned Only) * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue (Mentioned Only) * The Voice of the Empire * Orientation * Lords of the Sith (Mentioned Only) * Tarkin (Mentioned Only) * TK-462 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3 * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4 (indirect mention only) * Solo (Mentioned Only) * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook * Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD (Mentioned Only) * Solo, Part I * Thrawn * Thrawn (audiobook) * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn, Part VI (Mentioned Only) * Bottleneck (Mentioned Only) * A New Dawn (Mentioned Only) * Lost Stars * Lost Stars (audiobook) * Lost Stars webcomic * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * The Rebellion Begins (Appear on billboard) * Ezra's Gamble (Mentioned Only) * Droids in Distress (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks * Breaking Ranks * Kallus' Hunt * Out of Darkness (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Slavers (Mentioned Only) * Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice * Vision of Hope (Mentioned Only) * Assessment * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action (Mentioned Only) * Ocean Rescue (Mentioned Only) * Blood Sisters (Mentioned Only) * Stealth Strike (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (Mentioned Only) * Academy Cadets (Mentioned Only) * Homecoming (Mentioned Only) * The Antilles Extraction * Sons of the Sky * Imperial Super Commandos (Mentioned Only) * Legacy of Mandalore (Mentioned Only) * Through Imperial Eyes (Mentioned Only) * Double Agent Droid (Mentioned Only) * Zero Hour (Mentioned Only) * Heroes of Mandalore (Mentioned Only) * The Occupation (Mentioned Only) * Guardians of the Whills (Mentioned Only) * Rogue One novel (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel (Mentioned Only) * The Bucket (Mentioned Only) * Beru Whitesun Lars (Mentioned Only) * End of Watch (Mentioned Only) * Desert Sun (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III (indirect mention only) * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III (Mentioned Only) * Twilight Company (Mentioned Only) * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath * Aftermath: Life Debt (Appear on poster) * Aftermath: Empire's End (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * The Legends of Luke Skywalker audiobook (Mentioned Only) * Phasma (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition (Mentioned Only) Sources * Biggs Darklighter in the Encyclopedia * Imperial Star Destroyer in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Beru Lars in the Databank * Biggs Darklighter in the Databank * Imperial Academy in the Databank * Owen Lars in the Databank * Skystrike Academy in the Databank * Wedge Antilles in the Databank